Running In The Rain
by fantasyxfreeme
Summary: Mitchie and Mikayla are going through a rough spot after something happened between them one night...Mitchie/Mikayla femmeslash. don't like, don't read!


_I originally posted this as a demi/selena fic, but i got reported (hoe) so i decided just to change the names! hehe enjoy. _

* * *

Mitchie sat sullenly on the couch, her knees drawn into her chest with her chin resting on top. She stared at the TV with a blank expression, not taking in the message of the people talking on it. The idea was to distract her from her thoughts originally, but that only worked for a handful of minutes before her thoughts crashed through the mental wall. She was lonely, beyond lonely. She hadn't spoken to her best friend in three days now. Or rather, her best friend hadn't spoken to her.

They hadn't been out of contact for this long since…well Mitchie couldn't think of once when they hadn't spoken in this long. They always shared calls or text messages multiple times a day, even when the other was gone. And now they hadn't spoken in days. Part of her was grateful for the temporary hiatus, as it gave both of them time to think things out. But again, she was lonely without her best friend to talk to. Plus…she still didn't know how Mikayla was taking things.

Mitchie sighed. She really missed Mikayla.

She looked up as she felt a weight sink down next to her, and flashed a pretty much fake smile at her mom.

"Hey sweetie…" her mom started softly. "You wanna talk about it?"

Mitchie faked surprise at her mom's question. "Talk about what?"

Her mom raised an eyebrow. "Mitchie. I haven't seen you on the phone with Mikayla in days. Nor has she been over her. In days. So I know something's going on with you and her."

Mitchie sighed, looking back at the ground. _I hate when mom knows everything…_ she thought. "Look…I just…said something stupid to her. Something I know I shouldn't have said. And she didn't take it that well."

Her mom put her hands on her hips. "You didn't insult her or anything did you?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

Mitchie let out a laugh, shaking her head. "No, no, nothing…like that. I mean, I thought it was a good thing, but she…didn't really."

The older woman's face fell to confusion. "Sweetie…I have no idea what you're talking about. What'd you say to her?"

Mitchie looked away, tears lining her eyes. "I'm…I can't tell you. At least…not yet. Not until I know how this all is going to turn out."

A few moments passed, and, hearing nothing from her mom, she looked up at her.

"Alright, Mitchie. Alright. I'm not going to force you to talk to me about it. Just know that I'm here. That's all I ask."

Mitchie smiled to let her mom know she heard her. "Thanks, mom. I'm thinking about calling her in a bit."

Her mom stood and kissed her on the head. "Good luck, honey." And then walked away.

Mitchie stood as well, walking into her room. She flopped onto her bed nonchalantly, still thinking over what she'd said to her best friend. She wondered what Mikayla was doing at that moment…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mikayla sat on her window ledge, leaning onto the window itself. Her forehead pressed onto the glass, and her breath left fogged up circles on the pane. She was debating just continuously banging her head on the window but decided against it due to the fact that her mom had already yelled at her for doing that once.

The rain that padded lightly on the grass and trees outside looked so inviting. It made Mikayla want to burst from the confinements of her stupid house and run through it. Just to feel the pounding of her legs mix with the pounding of the raindrops. And just maybe the rain would help wash away the extreme confusion and guilt that was baked onto her features.

The young pop star sighed once more, guilt wracking her mind. She missed her Mitchie, but Mikayla still wasn't sure she could handle seeing her, after all that went down between them…

_Flashback_

_Mitchie and Mikayla sat on the floor of Mikayla's room, a number of photo albums spread out before them. _

_"Oh my gosh remember this one?" Mitchie asked, holding up a picture of the two of them in a tent. "When we went camping? And you got sick!"_

_A red tinge appeared on Mikayla's cheeks as she laughed along with her friend. She snatched the picture away, putting it back in the album. "Oh shush you're just lucky you don't like fish or you would've been sick too!"_

_Mitchie laughed at Mikayla's statement. "I just call it my insane intuition."_

_"Way to tell me not to eat it too, Ms. 'Insane Tuition'," Mikayla commented. _

_Mitchie chuckled. "Well I can't tell you _everything_. There are some things you need to learn on your own!"_

_Mikayla faked a hurt look and gasped. "What?! My _best friend_ doesn't tell me absolutely everything?! I may just die with the hurt!" she joked._

_Mitchie, however, didn't laugh at this. She looked back at the open album trying to glance at anything but her friend. A blush tinted her cheeks._

_Mikayla picked up on this, and stopped laughing herself. "Mitchie…?" she placed a warm hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Are…you alright?"_

_The accused looked back up at Mikayla. "Well…yeah I'm fine, but…I just…what you just said…Do _you_ tell _me_ everything?"_

_Mikayla smiled. "Oh is that all? Of course." She laced their fingers together, giving her hand a slight squeeze. "You're my best friend. The best friend a person could ask for."_

_But Mitchie just looked more hurt at this, choosing to remain silent. She didn't…_couldn't_ crack a smile. Maybe it was time to tell her._

_"Mitchie…?" Mikayla started quietly. "I…Is there something you're hiding from me?"_

_All Mitchie could do was nod wistfully. "Mikayla…I...I'm sorry, I just-"_

_"It's alright," Mikayla said softly. "You don't have to tell me everything. I just wish you would." She couldn't keep the slight sound of hurt from the tone of her voice. _

_"I know. I know, and…I am going to tell you. It's…something I've been hiding from you for so long," Mitchie began. She looked at Mikayla for support, which of course she found, and kept going. "I'm sorry that I could never tell you before. But I hope once you know you'll understand why."_

_Mitchie took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking violently, even as Mikayla cupped them in her own. Her eyes met the other girl's and she felt as if she'd be pulled into a trance. The connection between them felt almost electric to her. _

_Their lips were touching before Mitchie even knew what was happening. She waited for Mikayla to pull away, to push her off…but it never came. Their eyes fluttered closed as their lips moved together. Mitchie was in heaven. Her breath left her completely and her head spun as if she were thousands of feet above the Earth, breaking all laws of gravity. She brought a timid hand to Mikayla's cheek, pressing her cool palm against the hot blush of her skin. _

_And that touch shocked Mikayla back into her mind. This was _Mitchie_! Her _best friend_ Mitchie! And she was…_kissing_ her! The brunette pulled them apart as if she was on fire. Which her cheeks might actually have been. _

_"I love you, Mickey…" Mitchie said in almost a whisper, still looking into Mikayla's eyes. And with that, she stood briskly and began to walk, almost run, out of the other girl's room. _

_Mikayla couldn't move. Her mouth was slightly agape as her fingers rose absentmindedly to touch her lips. Her heart was _screaming_ at her to stop Mitchie from leaving. To move or say something! But she couldn't. She couldn't even think. Process what had just happened between them. She knew she should have tried to stop her but…she couldn't. _

_And so Mikayla was left, sitting frozen on her floor, her mind drawing a complete blank, but her heart beating wildly out of control. _

_Present_

Mikayla shook her head, desperately trying to get the memory of Mitchie's hurt face out of her mind. She bit her lip. She knew she needed to call her best friend to at least let her know she wasn't angry, but…Mikayla wasn't sure if she could take talking to her. Not yet at least.

She stood, pulling on a light jacket. The rain made her shiver almost uncontrollably…or maybe that was the memory of Mitchie's lips on hers.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mitchie's fingers trembled as they hung over the buttons on her phone. She'd called Mikayla a _million_ times, so why was it so hard to do it this time?!

Well Mitchie knew the answer to that question but her mind asked it all the same. "Ugh her name is right there, highlighted in my freaking phonebook, all I have to do is push the 'Call' button!" she hissed at herself out loud.

She paused, though. This sort of thing should be done in person…shouldn't it…?

_Oh, sure,_ her mind mocked. _So you can have more time to sort yourself out! _

'Shut up!' she told herself. 'It's true, I'm confronting her about feelings, this should be done to her face.'

_Please, can't you hear Mikayla now? 'You weenie! Just suck it up and do it!'_

'Shut up before I knock you into next week!' Mitchie mentally screamed.

_Because talking to yourself is totally normal. She'll definitely want you now. Girls dig other girls who talk to themselves. _

Mitchie huffed, ignoring whatever part of her mind that was talking, and bolted out into the rain, almost forgetting to shut the door behind her. She sprinted down the sidewalk, taking the twists and turns mindlessly. The rain didn't even register in her mind. She hardly noticed that she was even wet.

'Only one more street…' she reminded herself mentally. Mitchie rounded the final corner, still sprinting, and….

…Ran smack into Mikayla. They both cried out in surprise and pain as they collided, both girls falling to the ground. Mitchie's world spun for a moment, as she touched her now-aching head. Her eyes re-focused on her surroundings as she heard a faint moan.

"Mikayla!" she cried out in surprise as they both sat up. "Are you alright?! Did I hit y-"

Mitchie was cut off as Mikayla pulled her mouth towards her. And they were kissing again. Mikayla's small but strong hands gripped Mitchie's wrists. The pulled apart both out of breath and grinning stupidly.

"I love you too," Mikayla breathed. She smoothed a lock of Mitchie's hair behind her hair. "I'm sorry I let you run out the other day. It's all I've been thinking about since."

Mitchie let out a chuckle. "I think I could come to forgive you."

Mikayla smiled widely, as they both stood. "What now?" she asked softly.

Mitchie shook her head. "I'm not sure…we should probably get out of the rain though."

* * *

_R&R so i feel loved. you'll be rewarded! with...love!_


End file.
